


Burning Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Sam, Hell Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sam, Temperature Play, Top Castiel, Trauma, mentions of lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam's trying to get a handle on the trauma from the cage. Cas is there to help.





	Burning Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 27 (temperature play and creature (I count an angel as a creature sooo)).  
> Also written for SPN ABO Bingo Square: Sastiel  
>  **As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.**

Sam’s entire body ached. Fear reared up in his stomach, an angry beast that twisted his organs into tight knots. Sweat dripped down his face, goosebumps covering his bare body. His teeth chattered, tears feeling like fire as they rolled hot down his cold cheeks.

“It’s okay, Sam.” Cas’ voice was like a beacon in the dark, grounding Sam, reminding him. This wasn’t Hell, he wasn’t stuffed into the cage or in that icy cold corner of his mind. He was on Earth, he had a soul and a family and a boyfriend. 

Said boyfriend came out of the darkness, the shadow of his wings glinting on the wall for the briefest moment. 

“Sam?”

“I’m here,” Sam whispered, his teeth chattering. Cas reached out, his fingertips hot as lit matches against Sam’s flesh. 

“Sam—“ Cas pressed again. If Sam could have stopped shaking he would have smiled. Cas knew him too well; knew he’d push and push until he broke, determination his foremost trait.

“I promise Cas. Keep going.” Sam said haltingly.

Cas nodded. He waved his hand, the temperature in the room dropping another ten degrees. Sam moaned brokenly, fighting against the straps on his wrists, tied to the chain in the ceiling. His cock throbbed painfully; the near day long edging assured he wouldn’t get too soft during this, keeping it pleasurable. 

“Not. Not in Hell,” Sam muttered.

“No, you’re in the Bunker, Sam. You’re on Earth with me. Dean is at the bar in town, he’s a phone call away. You’re safe.” 

Sam’s eyes slipped shut. His body relaxed as much as it could with the constant shivering. He barely heard Cas move, but definitely felt the hot mouth wrapped around his cock. Yep temperature difference was startling, borderline painful as Cas swallowed him down.  

He leaned back, pressing a burning kiss to Sam’s thigh. “I’m giving you permission to orgasm, Sam, if you’re able to. Do you understand?” 

Sam swallowed hard and nodded. “I understand. I’m with you, Cas.” Cas nodded and set back to work. He let the air of the room chill farther, frost beginning to form on the cement floor. 

Sam’s cock rested past his throat, the heat of his mouth warming Sam slowly. He groaned weakly, his head falling back. 

“Cas—“ 

Cas stroked over his thigh, assuring him it was okay. 

Before Sam could stop himself, he came, dribbling down Cas’ throat as hot slick ran down his thighs. 

Cas swallowed with no trouble, standing and wiping his mouth. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now, Sam.”

Sam nodded, his head hung.

“You may come if you need to, but I won’t require it.”

“I might pass out,” Sam croaked, still shivering.

“Would you like to warm up before we continue?” 

Sam hesitated, not wanting to admit he couldn’t take any more. He forced his head up, searching Cas’ face for any sign of disappointment. 

“Please,” he whispered when he found none. 

Cas nodded. He stepped forward and unhooked the chain, catching Sam easily. In seconds they were in Sam’s room on the bed. It was cool still, cold even, but was increasing at a slow, steady rate. 

Cas covered him with a blanket, stroking his hair. “You did so well, Sam.”

“Did I make it longer?” Sam asked.

“You did. But we can talk about that later. Are you feeling warmer?”

“Much, thank you. Wanna—“

Cas chuckled. “Are you up for it?”

“Now that I’m warm, definitely.”

Sam nuzzled Cas’ neck, sliding his hand down his bare chest. Cas grumbled, catching Sam’s hand.

“Roll over for me.”

Sam obeyed, pushing his ass up in the air. Slick dribbled down his thighs.

“So beautiful Sam, you know that?” Cas praised, climbing behind Sam’s body. He slid his palms over Sam’s back, spreading his ass open. “To die for.”

Sam flushed under the attention, burying his face in the pillow. “Already got me, Cas. Don’t need to butter me up.”

“Not buttering you up, Sam. You’re perfect.”

Sam whined, shifting on his knees.

“Shh,” Cas soothed. “Wanna be knotted?”

Sam nodded, thrusting his ass out further. Cas rubbed over the dip in his back. He pressed his tip to Sam’s hole, both shuddering at how easily he slipped in. Sam pushed back, taking more of Cas in. Cas slammed forward, burying himself inside Sam.

Sam screamed, rutting back. Cas began to fuck into him, the bed rocking forward with the force of it. They both knew they wouldn’t last long, chasing their own orgasms.

“C—Can I come?” Sam pleaded, his hands fisted in the sheets.

“Whenever you need to.”

Cas’ thrusts were becoming erratic, knot swelling and catching on Sam’s rim. Over and over, hard and deep; Sam’s orgasm hit at the same time Cas’ did, his cock pinned inside Sam’s ass. 

Silence fell over the room, both angel and human silent as they shivered through the most intense parts of their orgasms. Sam collapsed, his ass jutting up crudely where he was stuck to Cas.

Carefully, Cas helped to get them both into a lying position, stroking the hair out of Sam’s face.

“How do you feel?” 

“Amazing— Good, I— thank you. I needed that.”

“Always my pleasure, Sam. You should rest though. I’ll wake you to clean you when I’m able to pull free.” 

Sam nodded, nuzzling against Cas’ chest a little further.

“I’m not so scared,” he mumbled, voice heavy with sleep.

“Oh?”

“Of Lucifer. Of the cold. Because of you.”

Cas smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Sam’s shoulder. “That’s my goal, Sam. Sleep now, and tomorrow the fear will be even less.” 


End file.
